


Teach Me

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not wanting his reputation to flake out with a rebellious and failing student, Zexion is more than determined to make sure Axel passes. The only problem is there's always a reason and Axel's is far from something Zexion is ready to handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the beautiful Mis-Kitty. x'D And I honestly wasn't sure what to do at first. It slowly pieced together though ;D Besides Zexion + glasses is beyond irresistible. lol

The glasses on his nose gingerly slide down as he glances over the tops of the dark purple – practically black – frames. His one visible cerulean eye skims over the empty desks before settling on one in the back. While all of the other students have packed up and left for their second class a single young man remains. It's for no other reason than him sleeping through the entire class.

The young teacher sighs, annoyed by the turn his student has made. As a second year teacher at this school he's held to higher expectations than others. Therefore, to have a single student disregarding his class and effectively plummeting his grades – it drives him up the wall. All it does is put him on the principal's radar and that's the last thing he needs.

He takes a deep breath and lifts a hand to readjust his glasses. The long, slate colored fringe obscures the right side of his face even as he moves down the isle toward the lone student that remains. His polished black shoes tap softly against the linoleum floor with each step. Coming to a stop before the desk, he taps onto the head of spiky, red hair. "Axel, wake up. Class is over."

"Mm… then let me sleep more."

"If you don't wake up you'll start failing your next class as well."

The young man lifts a hand that his head is laying on to swat the teacher's hand away. "Just be quiet four eyes."

His eye twitches. Sleeping he can handle, insults are something else entirely. Yet the anger hides from the surface of his countenance as he sits down into the seat just before Axel's. He crosses his legs, dark blue slacks tightening against them as he does. "Perhaps you should find a better place to nap. Preferably one that isn't my classroom." He glances over at him, "Ah, and you'll address me properly or suffer detention."

Axel scoffs and lolls his head, rubbing his head on his arm before finally sitting up. A glare settles into his bright emerald green eyes. "It's not like you have another class yet." Yawning loud, Axel rubs at his eyes and the reverse, purple teardrop that rests beneath each one. "Whatever."

Watching as Axel wakes up, he keeps his gaze leveled with the young man. He crosses his arms, over the long-sleeved, white button-up shirt. "If you don't hurry you'll be late."

The redhead jumps up to his feet and grabs for the black jacket hanging off the back of his chair. He shrugs it on over his off-white shirt only partially tugged into his wrinkled and slightly ripped jeans. Axel takes his time in sweeping up his frayed bag and shoving the notebook on his desk inside of it. It's not until he goes to walk away that he stops, standing just before those crossed legs. "Yeah, yeah get off my back Zexion."

But he can say nothing in return as Axel is already out the door, leaving it wide open in his wake. The shriek of the warning bell has Zexion releasing the breath he didn't know he had started to hold. He stands up and gives a gentle shake of his head. Striding back to his desk, Zexion can't help but wonder what's gotten into the redhead.

The whole year has been easy, simple even despite the silent conflicts. Yet at the end of it all the young man has lost all of his drive. Everything from not handing in papers to sleeping through the entire class. There's not much longer left and maybe only just enough to get his grade up to pass with an average. Nonetheless he can't help but run the ideas through his head as he stands before the blackboard. T

What could possibly be so important that leaves Axel so tired he sleeps through the beginning of the day?

**(_)(_)(_)**

Zexion stifles a yawn as he flips through one of the many essays stacked upon his desk. He pulls the glasses from his face and rubs at the bridge of his nose, regretting staying up to finish planning his lessons last night. The pen slides out of his fingers as he leans back in his chair. Not many teachers skip out on lunch to grade the whole time through, but he doesn't want to slip up in the slightest.

He thinks he just has to stay one step ahead. Preparation is key. Although it does help that his second class period is free, giving him just a little extra time.

A soft knock comes to the door frame and he glances over to see the aging, blond principal. The amber gaze is gentle and matches his smile. Zexion sits up immediately, "Sir, what can I do for you?"

A gentle chuckle leaves his lips as he stuffs his hands into the pockets of his white coat. "Zexion, there's no need for formalities. Ansem is fine."

Zexion tries, but he refuses to seem familiar. Just in case his fellow teachers get the wrong idea. He doesn't want to seem pampered. He flashes up a small smile at his old friend. Ansem, however, walks around the side of the desk – glancing out the windows. "The first couple of years at a new job is always rough. How are you doing?"

"It's going fine."

A moment of silence before Ansem turns back to him, "Actually, there is something you can do."

"What is it?"

"Tell me, how is Axel doing?"

Zexion fights the urge to roll his eyes. Of _course_ Axel is why he's here. "He sleeps through class and has begun to fail his tests."

"He's only failing your class." That makes his eyes widen slightly, something he covers up by bringing his hand up to his chin in thought. But Ansem isn't done quite yet. As he strides over to the open door he keeps his hands in his pockets. "Axel is a very good student although I doubt he'd ask for help. Perhaps, he simply needs someone to go to him."

Zexion can't help but give in. He doesn't have much of a choice to begin with. His students are his priority and his job even more so. If Axel is what stands between him and having a flawless first year, well then that's not much of a challenge after all. Zexion looks up just as Ansem pauses by his desk. "I'll see what I can do."

Ansem smiles and draws out a hand, proceeding to pay Zexion on the shoulder before proceeding to leave. "Thank you."

**(_)(_)(_)**

It's quite like the day before, only this time Zexion has an agenda. One he intends to stick to without any snags. He leans against the desk beside Axel's with a rolled up piece of paper in his hand. The redhead seems rather peaceful lying there sleeping and Zexion can't wait to disturb him. To think they had gotten along decently until now.

He swats at Axel's head, "Wake up."

Axel groans and sits upright, he doesn't waste a second. Jumping up out of his seat he has to reach back to grasp onto his desk to keep from falling into Zexion. The tight quarters stall him long enough for Zexion to tap the end of the rolled up paper onto his other hand.

"You do know you're failing my class – _only_ my class.

Rubbing at his eyes, Axel answers despite it not being a real question to begin with. "I guess."

Zexion looks over the tops of his glasses, rather disgruntled with the retort. "I've been informed you failed last year, putting you behind for a second time."

"I'm not stupid."

The heavy glare set in those emerald eyes doesn't faze Zexion in the slightest. "Then why are you still here?"

A smirk touches Axel's lips, "Maybe I like it."

Zexion taps the paper on his palm again and Axel's eyes never leave it. He can see the younger man's eye twitching at the simple action. "Then why come here to sleep? Are the other assignments you have keeping you up at night?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong, Axel?"

Axel grabs at the paper, yanking it out of Zexion's hand. "Agh! Stop with that." He reaches down and grabs up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. "Can I leave?"

"Actually, no. The Principal has asked that I help you pass your last semester. Getting close to finals, this is your last chance."

A very audible groan breaks past Axel's lips. "Seriously?"

Zexion stands, adjusting his glasses as he strides back to his desk. "Which works best for you; after school or during lunch?"

Axel actually seems to think hard about it. He follows after Zexion, mulling about in his mind on what to say. It's only as Zexion turns around and they come face to face – or rather Zexion looks slightly up at Axel – while the young man rolls his eyes. "Lunch."

"Then I'll see you later." He points toward the paper still balled up in his hand. "Give that to your next teacher to excuse your tardiness."

He turns on his heel, leaving the room without another thought. Yet Zexion knows this won't be as easy, that much he can see. It never is. But he can't dare turn Axel away, not when he's still curious as to why he needs the tutelage to begin with.

**(_)(_)(_)**

The next week and a half is smoother than Zexion cares to admit. He almost dares to say he's growing attached to these lunch meetings. Not having Axel engaged in his lessons is something he's missed out on until now. In fact it's been rather enjoyable to have him listen and question – the chatter ending by the time the bell rings. It's become something to look forward to for Zexion. More so because he finds the redhead pleasant in more ways than one. Although most he won't dare voice aloud nor think while he's on school grounds.

That is until the door to his classroom swings shut, trembling from the force. He's late and doesn't seem the least bit in a good mood either as he stomps over to his seat. Axel lets his bag drop to the ground with a dull thud as he slumps into his seat.

Zexion moves away from the chalkboard, brushing his hands together to get the dust off, as he strides to Axel. As he does he makes sure his sleeves are rolled up and adjusts his glasses. It's only as he gets close that he takes note of Axel's face; the swollen cheek and a cut to the side of his eye. It's enough to concern him.

"What happened?"

"What?"

"Your face, who did that?"

Axel keeps his head bowed as he sinks further into his seat. He crosses his arms, "None of your business teach."

"You're my student, it _is_ my business."

Not wanting another moment of this, Axel stands up and grabs his bag. Just before he can move, Zexion inserts himself in Axel's way and slams a hand down onto the desk. Their eyes clash, silently battling for the other to break the silence or withdraw. Seeing that he won't, Axel tries to push him away in another way.

The redhead darts his hand forward and grabs at Zexion's tie. He yanks at it and for the first time Zexion truly realize there's a slight height difference. Yet he doesn't move or say a word – silently standing his ground. Axel scoffs at this. "You wanna know that bad?"

Silence.

Axel cuts his gaze to the side. "I just happened to be with the wrong chick when this guy showed up. Apparently it was his sister and he wasn't happy with her all over me."

Zexion doesn't buy a word of it. Finally, he brings his hands up to cup around Axel's, trying to get him to let go, while the other presses against his other arm. "If you'd tell me the name of the students I'd-"

"They aren't students, idiot. He was a grown man that didn't want me kissing all over his baby sister."

"Kissing..." mutters Zexion. There's something in the way Axel's eyes briefly glanced over to meet his when he said the word. All he has to do is figure this out and he'll be set.

He looks up and parts his lips, about to retort, when Axel's lips suddenly crash against his own. It's full of lust and it's far from gentle. Their noses brush together in the midst of the bruising kiss while Axel dares to slip his tongue into Zexion's mouth. The latter tightens his grip on Axel's hand, trying to get away from the sweet feeling that rushes through him.

Axel's tongue caresses his own before daring to leave, the kiss shattering and ending with Zexion panting heavily. He stares up at Axel while trying desperately to gather his composure after that kiss. Yet Axel can only grin down at him, pleased with the confused and flustered expression. Especially as Zexion's fringe falls away from the right side of his face.

"Don't tell me that was your first."

Zexion chooses not to answer that, but his eyes do that well enough. It's not and certainly not from another man. He's done this before. "This is ridiculous. Quit it and sit down before I choose to remember how you're acting."

It's then that Axel shifts his weight and Zexion thinks he's planning on running away. But it's all fate playing against them. A small cry leaves Zexion's lips as he tumbles backward, dragging Axel along with him. The desks rattle and scrape against the floor from their limbs flailing for a hold. One that neither can manage before crashing to the floor. The pain coursing through Zexion's head isn't as bad as he thought it would be. As he regains his senses and tries to sit up he quickly realizes why.

He's not on the ground at all. In fact, Axel's arms are wrapped securely around him as he kneels over him. Their legs are intertwined, one between each others. A slight groan from Axel has Zexion panicking. The last thing he needs is a student going to the infirmary for something _he_ caused. And it would be Axel nonetheless, the one student Ansem sought him out to tutor.

"That was incredibly stupid. Let go."

Axel laughs, brought back to reality by the scolding. "Are you kidding? That was your fault."

"I would have done nothing if you would have sat back down."

"Oh, so now it's my fault?"

"Quite."

Chuckling again, Axel sighs right after. Looking up at Zexion's face he can't deny how captivating he is without those infernal glasses and hair in the way. Axel pulls one arm away to reach up and cup at the side of Zexion's face.

The touch is so gentle and sweet, even, that Zexion leans into it. It's strange really, he shouldn't but he wants to. Aside from Axel being a man, younger than him as well, and _his_ student nonetheless – he craves that touch more. He has more with each passing day. A craving he can only excuse as his soul's very want. This just happens to be the perfect excuse.

But logic refuses to give up. It forces itself into the forefront of Zexion's mind and kicks out all of the feelings of the heart. He can't allow this any more than he has else they both get reprimanded in the harshest of ways. Zexion plants his hands on the ground and goes to get up.

Surprisingly enough, Axel lets him go in order to do so. The only problem is that Axel tries to move at the same time. His long legs try to come up only for one to roughly brush between Zexion's legs. The simple motion renders Zexion motionless as he bows his head, not wanting Axel to see his face as he tries to gather himself. To force all of the heat in his body anywhere aside from his face or groin.

The last thing he wants to do is get into that state. But Axel either doesn't notice or pretends not to, "What's wrong now?"

"N- Nothing."

He can't possibly admit how his heart feels, therefore he hurriedly climbs off Axel and stands up. Turning around and making a rush for his desk, he doesn't even notice Axel coming up behind him. The redhead taps on Zexion's arm and the second the latter turns, he drops the glasses in his awaiting hands.

Not having even realized that he lost them in the fumble, he looks up in regards to thank the younger man. At least that was the intention until Axel's lips touch against his own. It's so drastically different that the first that Zexion isn't sure what's going on. It's soft and sweet – full of everything the first lacked.

The only problem is that it ends too quickly for Zexion's liking. Although he's grateful in the same sense, seeing as how he can calm down finally. But as Axel pulls away and makes for the door, he can't help but think of how delightfully complex he is. Much different than the last man he dared to do that with. Especially since Axel's the only one that has his face still flushed even after leaving the vicinity.

All he knows is he'll have to tread lightly from here on out.

**(_)(_)(_)**

Zexion slouches down in his chair with a heavy sigh. Classes done and all of the paperwork packed to go home with him, Zexion takes a moment to simply breathe. It's been one thing after another today; from Axel to Ansem. Neither seem to want him to rest. His chair seems more comfortable than normal as he sinks into it. Eyes beginning to drift close, Zexion can't dare fight the urge to just rest his eyes for a moment.

"Rough day teach?"

His eyes snap open as he finds Axel standing before the desk with a smirk on his face. Not that Zexion dares to spur it on. "What do you need Axel?"

The redhead seems to become nervous almost instantly. Maybe not in the traditional sense. But he does fidget slightly, enough to make Zexion aware of him. As much as his sleepy brain can. Axel takes a deep breath and begins to mumble, "I wanted to apologize."

That seems to wake him up quite a bit. "Excuse me?"

"I said I'm sorry."

Zexion crosses his arms, "I don't know what you're talking about. However, you are forgiven."

It blows Axel's mind. He doesn't know what game Zexion is playing with him but it only makes him want to keep going. Although Zexion is well aware of how Axel will proceed. He's a headstrong young man – it's not hard to figure out. There's only so many possibilities.

Axel's hands plant firmly onto the desk. "I kissed you remember?"

"Hmm… It's of no importance. If that's all you need..." Zexion stands from his chair and grabs for his bag. The chair rolls forward under the desk as he steps around it, folding his navy blazer over his arm. "Do make sure you finish your essay tonight."

Moving to catch up, Axel stands directly between Zexion and the door. He won't be letting him off that easy, he demands some form of acknowledgment. "I _kissed_ you! Are you just going to pretend that didn't happen!?"

Zexion didn't quite calculate that last outburst. But it does show some level of – is it desire or insecurity? He's not to sure from the way those fierce emerald eyes flare with anger. He merely quirks an eyebrow, "Yes. I would rather not get either of us in trouble for you unintelligible actions."

"That-" Axel stops himself. He's getting more and more frustrated by the second. "That's exactly what I'm talking about. Shouldn't you be angry? Threatening me? What's _wrong_ with you?"

Axel is forced to look down, rather lean, as Zexion grabs at his collar. He's not sure which word set off the slightly shorter man, but off he goes. Zexion glares hard at those eyes, "You _want_ to be threatened?" That hand leaves Axel's shirt only to clutch at his chin, those fingers pressing against his cheek. "How about passing your tests or I won't let you get away with that?"

"That's it?"

Zexion doesn't let him go, instead he pushes him back a couple steps. "I don't have time for your nonsense nor do I desire to play house with you. Go home and study Axel."

Striding past him, Zexion waits for the fateful reaction. The one that will tell him all he needs to know. This experiment he teases is almost done, he just needs a few more pieces to the equation. One that is swiftly provided as Axel spins around. He grabs onto Zexion's shoulder, gently stopping him.

"Was I too obvious?"

"Quite." Zexion partly turns and yet Axel's hand remains. "It doesn't matter. I don't have relations with students."

"But would you if I wasn't?"

A petite smile curls Zexion's lips. It's faint and Axel can barely catch sight of it. But it's there and that's all Axel can focus on as Zexion tugs away from him. He begins to walk away, only daring to answer once he's at the threshold. "Possibly."

**(_)(_)(_)**

The game of cat and mouse is something he enjoys. Although perhaps that's not the right word. Nevertheless, Zexion can't fathom not having it to entice his morning. He does know the real fun doesn't begin until Axel comes back in during lunch. Which is why he's waiting at his desk, pen scratching over paper as he grades papers.

It's the best distraction for how his evening was ruined yesterday. The last thing he wants to think about is that man. Especially as the door opens quietly and Axel walks in. He flashes a grin, "Hey teach."

"Good afternoon Axel."

Their eyes connect and it's perfect. As if the whole world stops just for them. Axel pauses in front of Zexion's desk and takes the small bundle of stapled papers being handed to him. In turn, Zexion gives the tiniest smile. One that has Axel on cloud nine and knowing he can ace whatever the latter will throw at him.

"This is a practice test. Much like the one you slept through this morning."

Fingertips brush over the top of Zexion's hand as Axel takes the papers and turns around. The grin on his face is more than evident, not even daring to try and hide it. The confidence in his stride is palpable, something Zexion's eyes stayed glued to. This is taboo, forbidden, and it makes it all the sweeter. It's as if the acknowledgment, silent as it was, of their attraction to one another has opened a whole new can of worms.

One they're both happy to entertain.

Even so, the second Axel sits down onto the first seat in the middle row they're quiet. Neither look at one another and it's this comfortable air between them that has both able to concentrate. At least, while still thinking about the other and what could possibly be happening instead.

Perhaps that is why Axel finishes sooner than Zexion expects. The scratching of the pen ceases followed by Axel walking up to the desk. Their eyes lock once more and it's a delightful moment. Although as Zexion takes the test from his hands he glance over the top sheet. It _looks_ as though he's done it correctly. "I do hope you took your time."

"Don't need to when you know all the answers."

"Of course."

Axel leans one hand on the desk, raising his brows as their faces become closer. "Anything else teach?"

Zexion's lips part, preparing a smart reply, only to be interrupted by a gentle knock. Axel straightens up while Zexion swivels slightly in his chair. "Come in," he calls out with his finger tapping against his leg. Only to stall the second the door softly opens.

The first thing either sees are golden eyes and the silver hair that falls around the dark skin. Those eyes are something that Zexion seems to shrink away from. Axel glances over to him, watching as he seems to visibly tense up. Yet even so he gives a polite smile towards the man. "What an unexpected surprise, Xehanort."

A smile is returned, but it doesn't seem in the least bit friendly. At least, not to Axel anyway. "I was visiting Ansem so I thought I'd stop by to see you."

Zexion glances over to Axel, "That's all Axel, you can be excused."

As if he's the child forced away from an adult conversation, Axel turns around. He moves to grab his bag, but does so a normal pace instead of his usual rush. If only to have the chance to hear what this man wants.

"I'm working Xehanort, surely it can't be that important."

"But Ansem said you were on break-"

"For another five minutes, yes."

Xehanort walks closer, only stopping at the side of the desk as Zexion remains sitting. He spares a furtive glance toward Axel, watching as the redhead begins to make his way to the door. "I see. Then would you mind if I came by later to see you?"

"I have things I have to do Xehanort. I do not have time to entertain."

"I only wish to talk."

The classroom door doesn't shut as Axel leaves, it remains ajar just enough for him to stand outside against the wall. He strains his ears to pick up the remainder of the conversation. He knows the bell is about to ring and the second it does he can disappear just in case. He just needs to know.

"We've been over this. I desire to teach, not be your partner in experimentation. Glory for making a discovery is the least of my concerns."

"Not about that."

"Then-."

It's Xehanort's turn to cut him off as he leans forward. One hand rests firmly on the edge of the desk while the other remains pushed into the pocket of his black slacks. Their lips are only together for an instant. A chaste peck that means nothing. If anything, it's bitter on Zexion's lips. His silver hair falls over his shoulder as he leans back up.

Zexion doesn't so much as twitch in irritation. In fact he keeps it rather tightly bound in the pit of his stomach. The pleasant look on his face hides the glare that dares to break through. "There's nothing to talk about."

"It'll only take a moment. Xigbar is expecting me and he doesn't care for me to be late."

"Fine."

That's all it takes for Xehanort to give a small smile just as the bell rings. On the other side of the door, Axel is fuming. He's not sure what to think but his mind is taking it every which way possible. As fellow students pour from the lunch room, a familiar head of spiky blond hair quickly bobs over to him. Axel darts away from the door and slings an arm around the blond's shoulders.

"What took you so long?"

Axel laughs as he glances down into those bright blue eyes. "Ah, that test was harder than I thought. Oh Roxas, did you do the homework for Luxord's class?"

The smaller boy sighs as they make their way down the corridor full of bustling students. "You're hopeless Axel..."

**(_)(_)(_)**

A knock rattles the door to Zexion's apartment, a knock he's been dreading since he got home. Xehanort didn't specify _when_ he'd be over. Simply some time before dinner at least. Zexion takes a deep breath as he heads for the door, only hesitating once before he finally opens it. Only to resist the urge to groan.

"Axel, what do you think you're doing?"

The redhead grins back at him, "Came to visit." Although he does find it hard to not rake his eyes over Zexion. He's only seen the professional teacher that he pins for. Not Zexion dressed in a plain pair of light colored jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Did you follow me home?"

Axel laughs as Zexion steps to the aside, allowing him to walk in so that he can shut the door. The last thing he wants is for Xehanort to walk up with Axel here. Not that the latter seems to take much note as he begins to glance about the rather small first floor apartment. It's sparse with only the needed furnishings after all.

A living room with a couch and stretch of shelves lined with books across from an open kitchen that doesn't look very big at all. As if it can barely hold the appliances. None the less, Axel finally turns around with his hands on the hips of his wrinkled, gray jeans. "I got the address from Ansem. I just told him I needed to give you something, very important."

"Are you serious?"

"Yup. He didn't even bat an eye."

Another internal groan floods Zexion's system. It's as if that man is making his life harder lately. Surely not on purpose. "Fine. What do you need? I have company coming soon."

It's not the card he wants to play, but he'll use it if he has to. The last thing he wants is to be alone with Axel with the thought of Xehanort intending to show up. Especially when all he'd love to do is take Axel in the back room and give him an example of what a real kiss is. That thought makes Zexion shake his head; it's not often he lets these urges frustrate him, although lately it's been happening more often.

"That's why I'm here. If it isn't obvious, I like you, got it memorized?"

Zexion tries to respond only to hear another knock on the door. Time certainly isn't on his side today in the slightest. He spins back around, leaving Axel behind him. "Just stay out of sight. I'll be done in a moment."

But as he does he knows it won't be that easy. It never is. Which is why as he spots Xehanort while opening the door, he's already preparing himself for the worst possible outcome. Xehanort stands before him, seemingly with all the confidence in the world. Honestly, Zexion can't blame him. He's a renowned scientist known for his breakthroughs. Something he could have been apart of.

"Xehanort."

"I'm glad you answered."

"If you wouldn't mind making this quick, I'm busy."

It's then that Xehanort raises an eyebrow only for Zexion to realize Xehanort isn't looking at him. He's looking over his shoulder and surely straight at Axel. Especially as the man gives a small smile. "I see, the student from earlier."

"I'm not-" Axel tries to begin, but Zexion quickly interjects before he can even think of putting his foot in his mouth.

"Yes and I'm tutoring him at the moment. We do have a time limit to our sessions. If it's nothing important..."

"I see." Xehanort cuts his eyes over to Axel, as if sizing him up. Neither can fathom what goes through that head of silver hair. Nor do they wish to know. A gentle sigh leaves his lips, finally, as he goes to turn away. "If that's how it is, I'll wait for the day when you change your mind."

Zexion honestly can't close the door fast enough. Never in his life has he felt like he's back in the high school cycle since actually being in it. Especially with Axel waiting behind him. The last big, blinking neon sign he has to take care of. One that he knows won't be going away as easy as that.

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. Not wanting to see that goofy smile on Axel's face. "I told you to stay out of sight."

"It's not like it hurt anything. I'd say it got you out of that pretty well."

"I could have handled that fine without you here. In fact it would have been easier."

Their eyes lock, neither wanting to give up any form of control in this battle of wills. Axel crosses his arms. The purple teardrop tattoos squish up as Axel makes a face. "He was an old boyfriend right? Those are hard to get rid of."

"About as hard as stalkers these days."

Axel huffs, "I'm not a stalker! I just… like you. Remember?"

Zexion draws a hand up to his face, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. "This is absurd, just stop this nonsense. You do _not_ like me nor have any feelings for me, is that understood?"

It's as if he's trying to convince himself. Something Axel plans to squash.

"I do and I can prove it."

Axel steps forward, reaching out for him. But Zexion is quick in slapping those hands away. "I said, _enough_ , Axel." But the latter only takes another step forward. Before Zexion knows it, the redhead has him up against the door. "Move."

Slender fingers cup at his face as Axel leans closer. Their lips touch in the softest of kisses. Almost as if they hadn't kissed at all. But the fluttering feeling jolting through both of them is evidence that it happened. "Whatever that freak did to you, I can help make it better."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

Zexion pushes Axel away and slips out from under his arms. He puts quite the bit of distance between them that's only made worse by a heady glare. However, his flushed face dares to give him away.

"I don't need a boy that thinks he can put a band-aid on to make it better." Zexion begins to move toward a door, one that's closed so tightly shut behind an extended wall off of the living room. "I enjoy a man's company. If you'd like to see what one is capable of… please do lock the door."

Axel merely stands there for a moment. He's more than a little shaken by that. It's not the first time someone has talked down to him like that. But in this case it makes him feel their age difference; a good fifteen years. As that bubbling emotion settles down he discovers he's far too eager for his own good.

Excitement floods his veins as he turns around and flips the lock on the door. There's no way he'd give up a chance like this. Not with someone he's had an eye on since last year. He'd be a fool, the consequences be damned.

He rushes after him, although just as he gets to the open door he slows to a stop. There stands Zexion, waiting with his arms crossed. His right is bent up and his hand cradling his chin, covering his mouth. "I see… You do know curiosity killed the cat."

"I'm not a cat. And what idiot would pass up the chance to have some quality time with someone they like?"

"A fool as always. Alright, strip down and get on the bed."

Axel does as he's told, not shy in the least. The belt slips out from the loops on his pants before they too fall to the ground along with his underwear. His shirt is last, a small struggle, to hit the pile of clothing. Turning to the rather moderately sized bed, Axel climbs up and sits in the middle of it with his back against the wall. The lack of headboard has the cool feeling of the pain contrasting greatly with his hot skin. The anticipation is all but killing him.

Zexion is slow but precise in each of his movements. He strips off his shirt and lets it slide off his fingertips. "You are not to speak a word of this." The pants follow, falling easily from his hips. "If you do, you'll regret it."

Standing before the edge of the bed, Zexion waits for Axel to chuckle. "I wouldn't dream of it. Now come here."

A smirk, miniscule but powerful, flashes at Axel. It silences the redhead all the while making his blood rush south. Zexion begins to climb onto the bed, slipping out of his own underwear in the process. "Reach into the top drawer of the table beside you. Grab the bottle in there."

While Axel leans over, fiddling with the order, Zexion lowers himself between Axel's legs after spreading them. He lays down and begins to run his hand over the semi-hardened member before his eyes. It's nothing he hasn't seen before, nor done, as he begins to stroke it.

Tender, feather-light touches up and down the sides. He presses his finger against the head, just in the center where some liquid is forming. Just from the sight he wonders how many times Axel treats himself. The thought presses him onward to lowering his lips to the tip. Something Axel can't help but notice as he lets the bottle fall onto the bed next to his hip.

The built up saliva in his mouth comes in hand as he begins to take the manhood into his mouth. The taste is something all its own and the feeling is much of the same. But he takes each moment slowly. Zexion brings one hand up to brush away his fringe as he begins to bob his head up and down.

The process is slow but effective. His tongue runs along the underside while he roughly sucks on the hardened member. Axel's body begins to tense up beneath him while his manhood twitches inside of Zexion's mouth. The latter knows the sign and quickly pulls away, leaving Axel at the edge of release.

Zexion sits back on his legs while brushing his fingers over his lips to wipe off the excess drool. Something that only entices Axel more. He goes to move, to take control, but Zexion holds out a hand. "The bottle."

Axel hands it to him, unable to take his eyes off of the older man. While he may be shorter, there's an allure that makes his presence far greater than any giant could be. Zexion twists the top off and squeezes some of the thick, white lubrication into his hands before dropping the bottle back onto the bed.

On his knees, he moves up to straddle Axel's waist. There he leans forward while slipping a hand behind himself. While his fingers work the slick substance between his cheeks and into his ass, he locks his lips with Axel's.

The kiss is heavy and has Axel unable to resist lifting his arms. Their mouths greedily embrace each other again and again; tongues mingling in the space just before their lips meet each time. Axel steadies one hand on Zexion's chest, running his fingers over his body as if to map it out in his mind. The other slips around to join Zexion's hand at his rear.

As arousing as it is to see him prep himself, Axel can't help but push his hand away and slip two of his own fingers inside instead. The relaxing warmth about his fingers is surprising. He had expected it to be tighter at first, but he doesn't dare let it bother him. It only makes the pumping of his fingers in and out go that much smoother.

Zexion has to pull away from the kiss. A trail of saliva keeps their lips connected as he swats at Axel's hand. The latter graciously removes it and places both on the bed, allowing Zexion to readjust him above the engorged cock ready to enter him. One deep breath is all it takes.

He lowers himself, slowly at first, and begins to take Axel inside. Once the tip is all of the way in, Zexion forces the rest into him in one fluid motion. A sultry moan rips from his lips as the full feeling has his insides clenching in bliss. Before him, Axel can barely breath from the sensations. The tight, slick and warm feeling has his body aching to simply release right then and there. It takes every ounce of strength not to do so.

Axel wraps an arm around Zexion's waist. The second that hand secures itself, Zexion leans into the touch. It's comforting and loving, something he hasn't felt in far too long. He doesn't waste a second in locking their lips together once more. Axel's free hand maneuvers between their bodies to grab hold of Zexion's own manhood.

The first few rises and falls are slow and gruelingly, both men finding it hard not to hold back. After the third they both seem to realize neither wants to wait. Axel begins to wildly buck his hips up to meet Zexion's in an awkward motion that by steadily becomes in sync. The redhead continues to stroke Zexion as well, although it's far out of time with the their thrusts which only makes it that much harder for either to find reality.

The passion blurs everything save for each other in their minds. Zexion grasps tightly onto Axel's shoulders as Axel thrusts up into him one last time. The thick cock burrows deep inside of him before filling him with hot cum. Something that sprays into Axel's hand as Zexion orgasms as well.

Their kiss falters, neither making their mark, as their cheeks press together. Axel swallows hard, trying to make his tongue form words properly. All Zexion can feel is the hot breath against his ear. "I hope that's not all."

He doesn't even have to look to see the grin on Axel's face. He saw this coming as well. After all, a young man has quite a lot of stamina. Not that he's that old either. But as Axel begins to wiggle his hips teasingly, Zexion has to bite at his lip to keep the moan from escaping. It'll be a long night indeed.


End file.
